Naturally
by MeOw9371
Summary: Kagome lands a job as Inuysha Takashi's, one of the wealthiest men in all of Japan, assistant. But things don't go quite the way she plans. Naturally, they are both attracted to eachother, and the chances of keeping their relationship purely professional is slim to none. Throw Kikyo in there and you've got yourself a entertaining story!
1. First Day on the Job

**After quite a bit of updating, here is the final revision (or at least I hope it is) ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

Naturally

It was another Monday morning for our raven haired, chocolate eyed girl and our dog eared, half demon boy. She was getting ready for her first day at her new job, while he was getting ready for the job he had been going to ever since his father retired. As we all know, the girl's name was Kagome and the boy's was Inuyasha, and that they were destined to meet. We all know how the story goes, so let's just get on with it.

Before going to her new job, she decided she wanted a coffee, so she did exactly that. It took her a long time to get the coffee because of morning rush, but when finally got it, she thanked the gods because she really needed it. When she realized the time, she stated booking it back to her car in hopes that she would make it to her new job on time. She wasn't looking where she was going and ended up accidentally spilling her coffee all over silver haired, dog eared man. And this is where the story truly takes off.

"What the hell?! Watch where you're walking!" the man who I spilled the coffee on yelled at me. I noticed that he had odd hair and….dog ears?

"I am sooo sorry! Let me try and help you" I said as I tried to help clean up his shirt with a few napkins. He swatted my arm away.

"Don't touch me! Do you know who I am?! You know what, I don't have time for this shit!" the man yelled out at me and stormed away.

I couldn't think twice about the odd man, because I had to get to get to work PRONTO.

When I finally stepped inside the very important looking building, I couldn't help but notice that everything in it looked extremely expensive, even the people. I couldn't help but look down at my moderately impressive work outfit and frown a little.

When I finally arrived at the front desk, I cleared her throat to catch the attention of the woman working at the front desk. But even so, the front desk lady carried on with whatever she was typing on her computer, paying no mind to the new employee. I had no other choice but to speak up in order to get this lady's attention.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha Takashi's new assistant" I made sure my tone was sweet enough to not get on her bad side.

"Hello there Ms. Higurashi, welcome to Takahashi Inutech. Fifth floor. You'll find Sango there" the front desk lady told Kagome in a bored tone.

I thanked the lady and sped off toward the elevator where I pressed the fifth floor button. In the elevator with me was an attractive brown haired, pony-tale wearing man. The pony-tailed man looked over over to me and made a low whistle sound.

"You must be a new employee, or I've been blind this whole time" the man said, looking over Kagome's body.

"Are you seriously trying to hit on me?"

"Guess you caught on. Let's start over, the name's Kouga" the man named Kouga outstretched his arm toward mine, suggestion me to shake his hand. I looked at him suspically before doing finally shaking his hand.

"Kagome"

"That's a real pretty name. Almost as pretty as you" Kouga began making advances toward me, I pushed him back.

"Back off, jack, that's as far as you need to go. I like my space. Oh, and I'm not interested"

"Oh, come on, I'm no ordinary guy. I can make all your dreams come true Ms. Kagome. You'll find that out soon enough" Kouga said as he put one hand above the wall.

I was Just about to push him away again when the elevator door opened and a strict looking woman was on the other side. She yelled out when she saw our position in the elevator.

"Kouga!"

At the sound of the woman's voice, Kouga was off and away from me in an instant.

"I'll see you around, Kagome" Kouga said before leaving me with the strict woman. This woman could have passed for a super model, she was so beautiful. She looked like a super model even after the Photoshop.

I stood there awkwardly as she starred me down, then when I tried to explain to her what had just happened.

"Please, I can explain-"

"New employee, I assume" the woman stated coldly, cutting me off.

"yes. I am Inuaysha Takashi's new assistant" I said as I was growing ever more annoyed.

The woman's face went from a strict mask to a grimace,"It's just like him to make a whore his assistant" the woman said more to herself then to me.

I was livid at that point, "excuse me! What did you just-" I was cut off by a cheery working girl.

"Hi there! You must be Kagome, Mr. Takashi's new assistant. I'm Sango, and I'll be showing you around."

"Good, you're here Sango. Take care of this" the lady said in a bored tone and then walked away.

"Oh, so you met Kikyo already, huh? I apologize if she was at all cruel; I was hoping to introduce you to her a bit later to avoid anything bad."

"Eh…well, I wouldn't say we had the best first meeting, but…she's…um…a character…Well, anyways, I'm Sango and I'll be showing you to Mr. Takashi"

"Oh, great! And I'm Kagome. Um...who was that lady back there?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "She is Mr. Takashi's business partner and also, his play thing. They aren't officially dating, but there's definitely something going on there if you know what I mean."

I shuddered at the thought,"Yeah, I get you"

Sango finally opened one last door, and inside was Mr. Takashi, or rather; the man I had spilled coffee on earlier. Kikyo was there too, helping him clean off the stain.

"Mr. Takashi, this is your new assistant, Kagome Higurashi"

I had no idea what to say when met my chocolate orbed eyes met the man I spilled coffee on this morning.

"You…._You _are my new assistant?!...get out! Now! You're fired!"

In that moment, I felt a rush of anger, "you're going to fire me just because I accidentally spilled coffee on you? Well, I'm glad. You are definitely not a man I would ever want to work for!" and I stormed out.

I could feel Inuyasha's stare burning into my back as I left the room. But I was home free, all up until I got in the elevator. Turns out, he had followed behind me. When he got inside the elevator with me, he quickly closed the door, making sure we were alone, and cornered me.

"If you rather not work for me at all, then consider yourself rehired" he said with a smug smile on my face.

"No way in hell, now get away from me" I sated simply as I tried pushing him back, but he wouldn't budge. He grabbed my chin and forcefully turned it toward him, our faces being too close for comfort.

"Do you know how many people would kill for this job? And you're just going to throw it away? I'm afraid I can't let you do that Ms. Higurashi" He said as his devilish grin widened.

I decided to meet his eyes again, but only to glare daggers at him and say, "fine. But I'm only doing this because of the pay and the fact that it'll look good on my resume"

He finally decided to let go of my chin, but he moved closer. Then he moved his face over by my left ear and whispered "fine by me" very seductively. He was so close that I could feel the vibrations of his words as they tickled down my ear. I couldn't help but shiver. As soon as I did, he pulled away and chuckled huskily. "It looks like I have quite an effect on you Ms. Higurashi" he said as he resumed his evil smirk.

"That can be considered sexual harassment, Mr. Takashi, so I would advise you never to do that again if you don't want to be sued"

"Smart girl, pulling the harassment card" Mr. Takashi took a step back and put his hands in the air defensively, "fine, never do it again, princess"

"And don't call me princess" I said with a bitter cold that bit hard.

"well, since I'm your boss now. So if I want to call you princess, then I'm sure as hell going to call you princess"

I was about to tell him off when the door dinged, informing us that we were on the lobby floor. I took no extra time leaving the elevator.

"Remember to get here bright and early, Ms. Hugurashi. And don't forget about my coffee!" Mr. Takashi called out to me as I was leaving.

* * *

**What did you think? Leave a comment and I'll return it with love 3 Thanks so much for reading my stroy!**


	2. Mystery Man

**Another revision, and again, hopefully it's the last. Anyways, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

Ch. 2:

It had already been a week since Kagome had been assistant to Inuyasha, and she was already sick of it. Heck, she was sick of it day 1, but no matter how annoyed she was, it would never compare to the amount of money she was getting paid, and let's just say it was a butt load. So, yes, Kagome hated her new job, her new boss and his stupid play thing/partner, but the pay was damn good, and for now, it was what she needed, so she endured.

Working as Inuyasha's assistant wasn't as bad as she made it out to be, though. She made quick friends with the other office workers, Sango and Kouga, who were the only things that made coming to work bearable. There was also Miroku, the security guy, who was a really funny guy who'd tried to make moves on Sango. He'd just end up slapped every time, though.

It was finally the end of the week, and Kagome had to get ready for yet another day of fulfilling ridiculous tasks for Inuyasha Takashi.

After she left her apartment, she started heading toward the coffee shop, it was now routine for her to get Inuyasha coffee when she came in to work. When she was finally back at Inuyasha's office, she went to go put the coffee on his desk when she found Inuyasha and Kikyo having a make out session in there. They hadn't even noticed she had come in, so she cleared her throat dramatically to get their attention.

"Ahem….uh, here's your coffee, Mr. Takashi" Inuyasha and Kikyo were off each other in an instant.

"Don't you know to knock before coming in to someone's office?!" Inuyasha raged.

"My apologies, Mr. Takahashi. You're usually not here this early in the morning, so I figured-"

"Now that you're here, file these papers for me. And leave my coffee on the table." Inuyasha ignored what I was saying and pushed a box of papers forward so that Kagome would notice to take it.

"Aye aye, captain" Kagome said lamely and walked out the door with the box, closing the door behind her. She made a disgusted face once she was out of the room. Not long after, she found Sango walking to her cubical.

"Morning Kagome" she called to Kagome, then she noticed the papers in I was arms.

"Inuysha's here early, I see"

"Only to suck face with Kikyo"

"Walked in on them?"

"Yup!"

"I think everyone here has done it. They really don't know how to contain themselves"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Another week and she'll be gone for a business trip" Sango added hopefully.

"Thank god for that"

"Be careful, Kagome. I've heard Inuyasha has slept with almost everyone of his female assistants." Sango warned.

"That's not surprising, he tried to kiss me on the first day" I said as I began filing these papers.

"Probably because you seemed desperate enough"

"Excuse me?!" I scoffed.

"I'm just sayin'. You look like a grade A workaholic that hasn't had a drink since high school"

I snorted, "I do not"

"In denial"

"Am not!"

"When was the last time you went out and had some fun?" Sango insinuated.

I got really quiet.

"That's it, we're going out tonight"

"No way, I have nothing to wear and-"

"I'll let you borrow something of mine" Sango said simply.

"….fiiiine" I didn't feel like fighting over this.

That night, Sango took me to a really high end club and made me wear some sequence dress that was completely not my style. I even let her do my hair and make-up, for I was her Barbie doll for the time being.

The club was filled to the brim with people, which really didn't appeal to me at all. Sango got me to dance for a little while, but things started to get a little weir d when she met a guy on the dance floor and started dirty dancing with him, so I dipped it to the bar area, where things were surprisingly more mellow.

I seated myself and ordered a drink, since Sango was right when she said I hadn't had a drink in a while. I took this time to check my phone when someone a few chairs over from where I was sitting began taking to me.

"Um…excuse me, but have we met?"Asked a man with long, black hair.

I gave him a confused look, "no, I don't think I have…but you do look familiar…what's your name?"

"Name's Shiro. You got a name, princess?" The way he said princess reminded me of the way Inuyasha said it, and I couldn't help but grimace.

"Not interested" I said coldly to the man, but that only made him move closer.

When he was in the seat right next to me, he began talking to me again, "how do you know if you've never tried" he challenged. I couldn't deal with this anymore, so I got up out of my chair and started leaving without saying another word to the black-haired man. But as I walked by him, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down into his lap.

"C'mon, baby. Don't be like that"

I was so mad that I elbowed him in the stomach and leaped out of his lap, disgusted.

"I'm not your baby! Leave me alone" I spat out coldly at him, but the man looked more amused than mad. I was so furious at that point that I stormed off, but he was persistent.

After leaving the club, I decided to grab some food at a Chinese place not too far from the club. By the time I was seated and began looking over the menu, a familiar black haired man was seated at the table right next to mine.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kagome spat at the man named gave me a devilish smirk that reminded me of a face Inuyasha would make.

"What? I was in the mood for some Chinese" then he nonchalantly opened his menu and started glancing over it.

"You followed me!"

"And why would I do that?" Shiro said, giving all his attention to his menu rather instead of to me.

I was so furious at this point that I banged my fist on the table. "What are you doing here?!"

"I told you, I was in the mood for Chinese" Inuyasha said simply, still looking at his menu.

I wasn't going to have any more of this, so I started getting up from the table, "I'm out of here."

Shiro grabbed her wrist again, "Easy, there, tiger. Aren't you hungry?"

I immediately ripped her arm away from Shiro and stood there for a long moment, just staring him down. He just smirked back at me and said nothing.

When Inuyasha figured I wouldn't be the one to say anything, he took it upon himself to break the tension.

"I swear I won't try anything, just sit back down"

I slowly lowered herself back to her seat and went back to reading the menu, Shiro did the same.

After a long moment of Shiro and I looking over our menus and not saying anything, shiro cleared his throat and tried talking to me again.

"Ahem….so, I never got your name" Shiro said from behind a menu.

"Because you don't need to know it" I replied coldly.

"C'mon, you know mine. It's only fair" he whimpered.

I only ignored him.

"Don't be like that, I just want to get to know you better"

"Why? So you can charm your way into my pants?"

"No. I mean, at first, but-"

"You're a pig!"

"Can you let me talk for two seconds?!"

"I have nothing to listen to from men like you!"

"What the hell?! What did I ever do to you?!"

"Do you not remember the way you treated me back at the club?! Like I was some girl you were going to get lucky off of tonight! Like some girl you could take advantage of! I am NOT that girl!"

"Okay, I admit…I admit that at first that was what I was thinking. It was a stupid guy thought, I know, but the way you totally resisted me, there was more there then just "some girl" ….and I knew I had to chase after you….I wanted to get to know you better."

"Is that what you tell every girl?"

"Goddammit Kagome, I-"

My eyes grew wide with surprise, "How did you know my name?"

"I…." Shiro was at a loss for words.

"We do know each other from somewhere, don't we?"

"Yeah….we were class mates in high school….I was kind of a nobody, and you never even noticed me. I thought I might have had a chance with you tonight…"

"…so you tried getting in my pants…..that is so bullshit. If you would have just come fucking talked to me like a normal human being, I would have let you buy me a drink or I could have let you dance with me or something!"

"Well…..we're talking like normal human beings now, are we not?"

"….fuck you, I'm out of here!"

I got up and left the restaurant, but Shiro was hot on my heels.

When we were outside the restaurant, Shiro caught me by the wrist and gently pulled her to him. Before I had a chance to respond, he captured my lips, placing a light kiss upon them and then pulled back. I was completely paralyzed and didn't know what to do. My mind was telling me to hit him hard and run away, but my body was telling me otherwise. When I said nothing, he returned his lips back to mine. At first, it was a gentle kiss, something that I could resist, but he began to deepen the kiss, and soon enough, I was kissing him back. As soon as I began kissing back, he pulled away, leaving me only wanting more. Teasing me and playing with my morals.

"You asshole" I said breathlessly.

Shiro just chuckled and took a step back.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that"

I was about to slap him when his hand stopped mine.

"Kagome, I don't want to hurt you. Just please, here me out!"

I slowly lowered her arm. "You have ten seconds" Kagome spat out bitterly.

"I'm catching a plane early tomorrow for a business trip, but I'll be back here in exactly a month. Please come back here exactly a month from today and let me buy you dinner….I just want to talk"

"….fine….what time?"

"6pm!"

I rolled her eyes but agreed bitterly.

After the time was agreed, they started heading their separate ways, all up until Shiro realized that I was without a car.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Back to my house, dumbass"

"You're going to walk….back to your place by yourself….at 2 in the morning…."

"No, I'm calling a cab!"

"No way am I leaving you here to catch a cab, get in the car"

"I am NOT getting in the car with you, for all I know, you could be a creeper"

"Just trust me"

I would have liked to argue just then, but something inside of her told her that this man was not a threat, so she got in the car.

Not long after, Shiro was dropping me off at my apartment.

I undid my seatbelt, got out of the car, and closed the door behind me. When I was about to turn and head home, I turned toward the car and tapped on the window. Shiro rolled it down and leaned over.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the ride, Shiro"

It wasn't until then that I realized that their faces were only inches from each other.

"You are welcome, Kagome….goodnight"

It looked as if he was going to kiss me again, but he never did. Even so, his eyes never left mine.

"Night" I said breathlessly.

Shiro gave me one last look before driving off and I stood there where he left her until he was completely gone. Like some idiot.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are love!**


End file.
